Earth Globe
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-EarthGlobe1.png |caption=The Earth Globe in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Earth Globe was an item used by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Discovered within the Earth Forge of the Vampire Citadel in the chapter Open the Spirit Forge Chamber, the collection of the globe allowed Kain to open the door leading to the Dark Forge warp gate room. Profile The Earth Globe was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Kain in the chapter Open the Spirit Forge Chamber as he ventured into Vampire Citadel in Nosgoth's early history. Defiance-Item-EarthGlobe-Energy.png Defiance-Item-EarthGlobe-Grab.png Def-Inventory-EarthGlobe-Front.PNG Defiance-Sealed-EarthGlobe.png Defiance-Item-EarthGlobe-Place1.png Defiance-Item-EarthGlobe-Place2.png After using the Lightning fragment of the Balance Emblem to open additional areas of the Vampire Citadel in his previous chapter, Kain ventured further and found a warp gate which led to the Earth forge. Exploring the forge Kain soon found a warp to the Air Forge but the portal was damaged and missing a Sphere of Energy. Looking for a replacement from another forge, Kain found his way to the usual portal rooms blocked by a sealed door. Using Telekinesis to collapse the ceiling from below, Kain was able to climb to the level above and after jumping down a dried waterfall, found the Earth Globe in small sealed cavity between the grave rooms of the original Guardian of Time and original Guardian of Energy. The Earth Globe itself consisted of flat golden or brown object with a spherical central protrusion. The flat area of the object was distinctively shaped with extension at the top of the object giving the impression of a circular sector combined, with two sweeping downward facing 'wings' each decorated with a downward curving spike. Beneath the sphere the bottom of the flat bowed downward matching the curve, and a golden 'frame' extended from the top of each wing moving in a roughly diamond shape passing behind each wing. The spherical area featured a central circular decoration marked with the Time symbol on one face and the Energy symbol on the other, with the circle siting atop a set of three semi circular curves - reminiscent of the Earth symbol. Taking the Earth globe and breaking through the walls to escape, Kain was able to return to the warp corridor and use the Earth Globe to open the sealed door blocking his path, ultimately opening the room containing the warp to the Dark Forge where he could recover the Sphere of Energy. Notes Def-Inventory-EarthGlobe-Front.PNG|Earth Globe Time symbol face Def-Inventory-EarthGlobe-Back.PNG|Earth Globe Energy symbol face *The Earth Globe is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. The artifact is not explicitly named or referenced in dialogue. Game files label it as "cit_artifact_six" and its final holder is listed as "cit_lock_six". *The Earth Globe is likely named after terrestrial globes which model the surface of the Earth - including the land masses and oceans - onto a spherical surface to represent the spherical planet. The artifact itself appropriately models the components of the Earth element around a similarly spherical globe. Ultimately the word "Earth" (including in the sense of the planet) derives from terms for the ground and the word "Globe" derives from terms for a sphere. Globe at Wikipedia Earth at Wikipedia Soil at Wikipedia Defiance-Item-EarthGlobe-Time.png|The Time face of the Earth Globe Defiance-Item-EarthGlobe-Energy.png|The Energy face of the Earth Globe Texture-Mural-Pillars-Diagram.png|The Pillars platform diagram seen in Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance *Like the puzzle used to gain the Silver Half of Vorador's Crest, the Earth globe subtly hints at the elemental associations of the Pillars of Nosgoth. In this case the item is named after the elemental Earth and is made up of faces representing the principles of Time and Energy - the Souls of the original guardians of these principles would be combined by Raziel in the chapter Seek Mortanius to create the Earth Reaver. The relationships between these elements and pillars were first seen in the diagram on the pillars dais in the Subterranean Pillars chamber within the Subterranean Ruins in Soul Reaver 2, with the same design returning in Legacy of Kain: Defiance in Vorador's Mansion in the chapter Find Vorador. The full relationship between the elements was explored throughout Defiance as Raziel gained and used the Wraith Blade enhancements, culminating in the Spirit Forge in Battle Kain. ]] *Raziel visits the Earth Forge in the next chapter Seek Mortanius, again passing through the same areas as Kain except centuries later in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]. Here the collapsed floor and broken wall remain from Kain's exploits but the formerly dried waterfall now flows with Water, allowing Raziel to climb it using the powers of the Water Reaver. Several doors around the forge are now locked including the formerly sealed door which has now lost its lock and cannot be opened. *Like the other quest items in ''Defiance, the Earth Globe appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-EarthGlobe-Energy.png|The initial placement of the Earth Globe Def-Inventory-EarthGlobe-Back.PNG|The Earth globe in the inventory Defiance-Sealed-EarthGlobe.png|The Earth globe sealed door Defiance-Texture-EarthGlobe.png|The texture of the Earth Globe Defiance-Texture-EarthGlobe-Lock.png|The texture of the Earth globe lock Defiance-Model-Object-Cit artifact six-2.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit artifact six-1.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock six.png See also *Vampire Citadel *Earth Forge (Defiance) *Earth *Time *Energy *Earth Reaver (Defiance) *Sphere of Energy *''Open the Spirit Forge Chamber'' References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance